communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Vorgestelltes Wiki: Drachen Wiki
center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis right|link=w:c:de.drachenAuf Wikia findet alles und jeder ein Zuhause. Sogar Drachen. Egal ob groß oder klein, das Drachen Wiki bietet Platz für sie alle: Vom niedlichen Spike aus dem „My Little Pony“-Universum, über Drachen aus der Musik wie Puff, the Magic Dragon, bis hin zum furchteinflößenden Alduin, dem Weltenfresser aus der Videospielreihe „The Elder Scrolls“. Und natürlich kommen auch die mythologischen Drachen wie der Lindwurm aus der europäischen, oder die Drachen Lung und Ryu aus der chinesischen Mythologie nicht zu kurz. Als beliebte Figuren der Popkultur stehen sie immer wieder mal im Mittelpunkt und unter anderem deswegen hat sich das Drachen Wiki über die Zeit zu einem äußerst beliebten Anlaufpunkt für allerlei Drachenfans gemausert (Whuuu, Nachtschatten *kicher*). Zahlen und Fakten thumb|300px|Die Seitenaufrufe der letzten 12 Monate.Das Drachen Wiki wurde am 14. Juni 2009 von SNESuser – sagen wir, aus einer Laune heraus – gegründet, zunächst nur um eine kleine Möglichkeit zu haben, auf ein paar Seiten Informationen zu Drachen sammeln und zusammentragen zu können. Bereits im Dezember des selben Jahres stieß EbrithilBowser auf das Drachen Wiki und begann mit seinem Interesse für Drachen und verwandte Themen, das Wiki mit seinem Wissen zu bereichern und innerhalb weniger Monate die Artikelzahl weit in den dreistelligen Bereich hineinzuführen. Bis Ende 2012 hatten sich die monatlichen Seitenaufrufe zwischen 15 000 und 20 000 eingependelt, konnten 2013 aber weiter gesteigert werden und erreichten sogar monatliche Spitzen von über 50 000. Einen weiteren Anschub lieferte die Epische Drachenschlacht im Janauar und Februar 2014, die weitere Besucher anzog und die Besuchsmarke auf über 65 000 anhob. Mit diesem neu geweckten Interesse konnte im August 2014 sogar ein Rekord von über 130 000 monatlichen Seitenaufrufen aufgestellt werden! Anzumerken wäre an dieser Stelle auch, dass so ziemlich genau die Hälfte der Besuche über mobile Geräte erfolgt. Über das Drachen Wiki 300px|thumbIm Drachen Wiki finden sich nicht nur Artikel zu bestimmten Drachen, wie man sie aus der Mythologie, Folklore, Filmen, Büchern und Videospielen kennt. Generell werden sämtliche Wesen beschrieben, die größtenteils als „drachenartig“ bezeichnet werden können sowie Tiere die mit Drachen in Verbindung gebracht werden, z. B. der Ichneumon. Doch auch Dinge und Gestalten, die nicht per se Drachen sind, aber dafür in einem engen Verhältnis mit diesen stehen, werden vorgestellt, bspw. bekannte Drachentöter wie Herakles und St. Georg, oder Drachenforscher und ihre Arbeiten, sowohl fiktive wie Dr. Ernest Drake als auch reale wie Ulisse Aldrovandi. Dazu gesellen sich Seiten über Gegenstände, die in gewisser Weise mit Drachen zusammenhängen, wie den Drachenstein oder das Sternbild Draco. Hervorzuheben sei an dieser Stelle auch, dass Drachen Wiki-Admin EbrithilBowser sich vor allem aus naturwissenschaftlicher Sicht mit Drachen und den damit verbundenen Aspekte beschäftigt. Daher klopft er gerne diverse Eigenschaften, die Drachen zugeschrieben werden, auf ihre realen Entsprechungen ab; Beispiele dafür findet ihr in den Artikeln zu Flugfähigkeit und Drachenfeuer. Für Unterstützung in popkulturellen Themenbereichen zieht man dann auch mal das Expertenwissen anderer Wikia Communities und Partner-Wikis zu Rate, wie im Fall der [[w:c:de.drachen:Kategorie:The_Elder_Scrolls|Drachen aus The Elder Scrolls]], was wiederum ganz im Sinne des Wikia-Grundsatzes der Zusammenarbeit und Kollaboration steht. Wie kann ich helfen? 300px|thumbEinen gezielten, organisierten Themenschwerpunkt hat das Drachen Wiki laut EbrithilBowser aktuell zwar nicht und generell sind Bearbeitungen überall gerne gesehen. Doch wünscht man sich vor allem etwas Unterstützung für den ''Dungeons and Dragons''-Bereich, der momentan noch leicht unterrepräsentiert ist, trotz der Namensverwandtschaft. Wert wird auch darauf gelegt, sich zunächst mit den Regeln des Drachen Wikis vertraut zu machen, oder sich Tipps bei erfahrenen Benutzern einzuholen, da das Wiki inzwischen schon recht groß ist und einen entsprechenden Administrationsaufwand bedeutet. Dennoch ist natürlich jeder Drachenfan und Dracheninteressierte herzlich im Drachen Wiki willkommen! Herzlichen Dank an dieser Stelle an den Drachen Wiki-Admin EbrithilBowser für seine Antworten auf meine Fragen sowie alle anderen Drachen Wikianer, die das Drachen Wiki mit ihrem Wissen und Interesse bereichern und damit eine mehr als doppelt so umfangreiche Informationsquelle geschaffen haben, als es das englischsprachige Schwesternwiki Dragons Wiki ist. ;-) center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Wikis